The invention relates to a micromachined apparatus for reflecting light.
Optical fibers are commonly used in networks such as the Internet. Optical fibers are often bundled together in an array, each carrying different signals of light. In certain instances the signals of light carried by the different optical fibers have to be switched into a different arrangement. The optical fibers are provided as input fibers into an optical switch and further optical fibers are provided as output fibers from the optical switch. A micromachined apparatus for reflecting light from the input optical fibers is located in a path of light being emitted from the input optical fibers. The micromachined apparatus for reflecting light usually has an array of mirrors which are arranged in a manner similar to the input optical fibers. Each mirror reflects light from a respective input optical fiber to the output optical fibers. Each mirror can be pivoted so that the light reflected therefrom is directed to a selected one of the output optical fibers.
Losses in quality and intensity of the light used in such a switch may occur. Losses may be due to the mirrors being located too far apart or due to clipping of edges of bundles of light when the mirrors are located at an angle to the bundles of light. Locating the mirrors too close to one another may, however, require forces that are too high for purposes of pivoting the mirrors against torsion spring forces which tend to restore the mirrors.
A micromachined apparatus for reflecting light is provided comprising a support structure and a plurality of mirrors. Each mirror is pivotally secured to the support structure. A first to a third adjacent ones of the mirrors are located at corners of a first triangle. Each corner of the triangle is less than 90xc2x0.
Other features and advantages of the present invention will be apparent from the accompanying drawings and from the detailed description that follows below.